Spirited Away II: Leaving My World
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: <html><head></head>After 7 yrs, will Chihiro finally find her way back to the Spirit World? But most importantly, will she find her way back to her beloved river spirit? HakuXChihiro</html>
1. After 7 years

**Hey guys! It's me Neko-chan or Amaya! This is my first spirited away fanfic! I've read many fanfics about spirited away and I highly recommend Spirited Away 2: Return to the Spirit World. :D Warning: it's kinda out of character until she gets to the spirit world cuz she's depressed and all that. I hope the chapters will be a little longer than my other stories. =_= Well I hope you enjoy it anyway :) there will be some swearing just so you know**

**PS: I'm only 13 so if this sux, then I'm sorry 3 **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Spirited. Away.**

Have you ever lived your whole life in a world you didn't belong in? I have. And it was very painful. I missed Haku, not just him but all my friends from the spirit world. Kamajii, Lin, Boh, Zeniba, No-face, even Yubaba. My mother died while taking a plane to America where her new job was. After that my father turned to drinking and gambling. I lived with my dad in a small, two-bedroom apartment. I tried to stay away from his as much as I could. Of course, it was pretty easy. He was out almost all the time. I didn't know what he did, but I don't think I want to know… My life in the human world has been a waste. I was depressed almost all the time, my friends-if you can even call them friends- tried to cheer me up, but it's not use. I always end up telling them I'm fine. Though I haven't told anyone about my father, I think that most of my so-called 'friends' actually know. I don't know _how _they know, but a lot of rumors have been spread around the school. About me. And they're not, in any way, good. I try to ignore them as much as I possibly can… It's no use. My grades started lowering as years went by. Back when I was 10, I was a very good student, always paying attention in class, almost getting the best test scores of my grade. Now, I'm a failure. Not only in class, but everywhere else. I can't stand everybody making fun of me. But I know that if I actually _do_ something, it won't be a good choice. I miss my mother very much, but the sight of my drunken father is sickening. I can't believe that Haku even made that promise; to see me again someday… Now that I have moved, every last memory of the spirit world is fading from my mind. I try not to forget, but somehow, it's like a magic spell was cast on me, to make me forget everything. I knew that if I did forget, my life would never be the same. Ever. I could never bring myself to forget my River Spirit. My hair had grown longer, still tied up with the magic hair tie Yubaba, Boh, Yu-bird, and No-face had made for me. I remember very clearly the day when I entered the spirit world… Haku telling me to leave before night falls... I remember panicking when I saw my parents turned into pigs. Running uncontrollably down the steps just to realize that water had filled the field I had walked through to get to the spirit world. Becoming see-through and running away blindly before Haku gave me a red berry. I remember the taste perfectly; sour, but juicy… like a cranberry. It had been my favorite fruit since then. After he gave me the berry, though, my memories seemed to be fading away like specks of dust in the wind… It has been 7 years since the day I came home from the spirit world. 7 hard and lonely years to live by. I am now 17. A failure in everything; school… and life. I miss Haku so much but any relation to him is gone. The Kohaku River has been filled up to make apartments. I tried everything to get as close to him as I could, but I can't do it. Now, here I am, crying myself to sleep every night, in hope of one day returning to the place I truly belong in. The Spirit World.

I walked in the class and walked slowly to my desk. I sat down next to the window, closing my eyes, hoping class would end soon, even though it had just started. I heard someone call my name from behind me. "Chihiro!" My name echoed through my mind. To tired to answer, I shut my eyes and tried to ignore whoever was calling my name. When the tone was starting to go wild. I opened my eyes and yelled. "What do you want?" Bad idea. It was the teacher calling my name. She turned red. "Chihiro, please come and see me after class." She said trying to calm herself down, but _obviously _not succeeding. Everyone on the class laughed, as always. I sighed and sat down. "Nice one!" I heard a boy yell form across the room. I ignored all comments, waiting for the teacher to tell them to be quiet, which she did right away. I shut my eyes again, and before I knew it, the bell rang. So loud, I thought. I decided to go through the park on the way home today. I knew I shouldn't have done this, but I skipped the lecture the teacher was going to give me after school. Sadly, I knew my grades would go down a lot but I didn't care. I walked out of the school campus. Finally free, I thought. I heard my name being called a few times so I turned my head and saw my friend, Arisa. I waved my hand slowly and lazily. She was always very energetic. She ran up to me. "Hey, wanna walk home together?" She asked. "Sure." I whispered. "Can I ask you something?" She said. "You just did." I mumbled. "Come on, tell me! Who is it? Sora-kun? Or is it… Daisuke? No, he's not your type. Err, Ryou?" She asked me excitedly. "I have noooo idea about what you're talking about." I managed to mumble. "You know what I'm talking about!" C'mon, spit it out!" She yelled. "I said I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, getting annoyed. "Aww, come _on_! You seriously don't have anybody you like?" She whispered into my ear. I blushed. "I never said that!" I yelled, a little too loudly. People were starting to look at us. "Spit it out." She said expectantly. "Alright." I said.

"Name." She stated. I just sighed, but obeyed her.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." I answered.

"Whoa. What a name, sounds like a god. So is he handsome? Tell me everything!"  
>"I haven't seen him in 7 years…" I whispered.<br>"What? 7 years! Why?"  
>"He promised we would meet again…" I kept whispering. Arisa did something that she didn't do very often, she sighed heavily. I widened my eyes.<p>

"I was only 10 back then." I looked away, and sighed.

"Listen Chihiro, it was just a schoolgirl crush, ok? Get over him. He probably moved on already. So should you." She said, a hint of sadness in her words. I looked back to her, and I looked at her in awe.

"Arisa…" was all I managed to say. She looked at me in the eyes.

"Look, I know you're having a tough time with your school work and all that… But, there are plenty of guys in the school that would love to have a girlfriend like you! Leave that Kohaka guy alone and move on."  
>"Kohaku." I corrected her. A tear welled up from my eye. I stood up, facing the ground.<br>"You'll never understand…" I said quietly, my head still facing down. I walked away as fast as I could, trying not to break into a run and get attention from everybody. I lifted my head up. I had walked for about 10 minutes already. I looked around. I heard a noise. The sound of a train! Stay calm, I tried to tell myself as I was getting my hopes to high. I didn't work. I ran as fast as I could, trying to find the source of the sound. I saw a bridge in the distance and ran towards it, so fast I could feel the wind whipping my cheeks. I was almost flying over the gravel path leading to the bridge. The sound of the train was getting louder and louder. I hadn't felt as excited as I felt now in so many years. I ran faster and faster not even bothering to control my emotions anymore. I ran past the bridge, down steps… But when I got there, what I saw wasn't anything to do with spirits. It was a normal train station. My heart froze and I fell to my knees. My heartbeat stopped for a few seconds. The emotion I felt right then, right there, was the most painful thing I had ever felt in my life. My world was breaking. I didn't want to remember anymore. I didn't want to remember anything. Nothing. I screamed my life out. I screamed and screamed, not wanting to feel this unimaginable pain. Not wanting to live anymore. My body was frozen. I couldn't move. Flashes of when I was in the spirit world came back to me. Haku, going to Zeniba's house, getting a job, the No-face accident… So many memories... painful memories… I hit my head against a rock. My forehead started bleeding. I could die for all I cared right now! I bit my lips so hard, they started bleeding too. I got up and ran to the nearest tree. Collapsing under it. I started screaming and crying again. I had never realized how much I loved the spirit world and Haku… I felt like my heart was being ripped into pieces. Then, I looked to the sky. The blue sky, dotted with puffy white clouds. I saw a serpent-like shape floating in the sky. It disappeared as fast as I came, into a cloud. I sighed, tears still flowing down my cheeks. I thought I was dreaming. I _am_ dreaming, I thought to myself. Spirits can't get to the human world… Unless…!

**Heehee! Ciffhanger! Review if you want to read more :P at least 2 review if u want my to update! Jk, not really, although I don't really need review to update, I could still use some advice. Tell me if you liked it, hated it?**

**PS: I know it's kinda out of character, ok?**


	2. Painful Memories

**Hi part 2 is finally up! Plz review as much as you can, it makes me feel like someone is actually enjoying my fanfics :'( I hope you like part 2 :) **

_I am dreaming, I thought to myself. Spirits can't get to the human world… Unless…!_

"Unless… I'm in the spirit world!" I finished out loud. I shook my head slowly from side to side. "No, no, no, no, no…" I whispered, still shaking my head. My eyes were still watery from tears. "Haku… I miss you." I muffled. I looked up to the sky again. The clouds were turning gray and only patches of blue now covered the sky. "Crap." I sighed. "It's gonna rain." I pulled myself up from the ground and whipped the remaining tears away. I walked back up a hill and back to the bridge. I walked over to the left side of the bridge and lightly streaked the edge with my nails. I walked slowly and quietly to the other end of the bridge, memories rushing through me. I whispered Haku's name many more times before starting to walk home again. A drop of rain fell squarely on my head, then another, and another. The rain was starting to get thicker and heavier every minute. I looked up at the cloudy, gray sky, feeling a little depressed. I had gotten my hopes up _again_. It was obvious that I wasn't in the spirit world right now. I looked down to my feet. I was wearing my school uniform. It was very uncomfortable. Itchy and not my style at all, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything right now. Nothing. Not even Haku. Not even the spirit world. My mind had gone completely blank. My eyes were dull and my walking was shaky. I walked unsteadily to a tree. I let myself slide down the trunk against my back. The bark of the tree was wet and damp. It had probably already stained my uniform, though I didn't care. My eyes closed quickly. I felt like I could sleep forever. I knew I had to get back home before it was too late or I would be late to school, _again_. I felt the humidity from the bark of the tree start to soak through my clothing, I didn't care. A picture of Haku flashed in my head. That's when it hit me. Haku! I wanted to see him again! No, I _needed_ to see him again! I _needed_ him to be here. Right here besides me. Like the spirit world! I needed _him_, nobody else but _him_! I quickly flicked opened my eyes and got up. My body felt cold, but reenergized. Times that I had spent with Haku in the spirit world flashed through my head. Wait a minute, I thought, I don't live _that_ far away from the tunnel to the spirit world. I might be able to get to that town by train! My mind raced with thoughts of seeing him again. I ran all the way through the park and back home. I didn't dare knock on the door, fearing my dad would hear me come in. In opened the door silently. I tiptoed to my room and changed into my normal clothes; a long green and white striped shirt, and salmon-pink shorts. I walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed a little food; a sandwich, a water bottle and cranberries in a plastic bag. I got a small backpack and shoved everything in. I tried to think of anything else to bring but I couldn't think of anything but Haku right now. I picked the bag up and walked back to the door. I sighed and walked to my dad's bedroom. He was asleep, not knowing that he might never be able to see me again. But we were so distant from each other even though we live in the same house. I walked over to his bed and kneeled down to look at his face. He was sleeping so peacefully, but he didn't look too good. He would probably get sick pretty soon, if he wasn't right now. I didn't actually know if I would see him again someday but I knew I would miss him. I got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Dear Father, _

_I'm leaving and I will miss you. _

_Please take care of yourself and don't forget mom or me._

_I wish I could stay here but I need to leave. _

_Someone I love is somewhere and I've wanted to find him for a long time now._

_I finally realized that this is not the place for me to be. _

_I don't know if I'll ever come back or if I'll ever find the way home, but_

_I know that where I'm going is the right place for me to be. _

_I'm so sorry I'm leaving you alone like this. _

_I wish mother was still alive and I know you do too._

_I'll never forget you or mom,_

_I'll always think about you,_

_So please, _

_Don't forget me…_

_Your daughter,_

_Chihiro _

Most of the things I wrote on the letter, I didn't actually mean. I still wanted to make him feel ok even after I left. I grabbed my bag and left the letter on the kitchen table and walked to the door. I turned around, taking one last glance at the old apartment. I put on my yellow shoes, I knew what I had to do and I was going to do it. I walked out the door. I was freezing cold; after all, I only had shorts and a shirt. I decided to wait a few minutes outside the apartment for the rain to stop. After a while of standing outside in the rain, I couldn't feel my hands. I lifted my bag over my head and made a run for it. I ran to the nearest tree, then to next and the next. The rain was getting lighter and lighter. I waited under a tree when I thought the rain was close to stopping. I sighed as memories that my mom and I had together. I missed her, a _lot. _She was nice and she always knew how to comfort me. My mother was a great person; everyone admired her. I did too. It was after her death that many things in my life started going wrong; schoolwork, my relationships with people, including my dad. 

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Mr. Ogino, I have some important matters to discuss." A man said seriously to my father. I had my back against the wall and I was listening to the man speak to my father. _

"_Yes, about what." My father replied.  
>"Your wife, Mr. Ogino." He answered simply.<em>

"_Is there something wrong with the new job she got?"  
>"No, it's nothing of that sort."<br>"Then, what is it?" My father asked, getting irritated. I peaked to get a look at the man. He was wearing a black suit and a black tie. I gasped at the next thing I heard._

"_Well, this may not be easy to say but…" the man shrugged._

"_Yes?" _

"_Mrs. Ogino is dead, sir. Your wife died, the plane to America crashed." The man looked down to his feet. My eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out of my head. The next thing I heard was my father._

"_Don't joke about these thing!" He yelled._

"_Oh no, sir. I would never lie about something like this." He looked back up to my father. _

"_No…" He whispered._

"_I'm sorry for your loss." The man said._

"_You are sorry… You are sorry. No. No, you're not sorry!" My father yelled, "You don't care! You never even knew her! You don't feel sorry at all!" He continued even louder. I couldn't believe what the man had said. Surely, my mother was still alive. She was in America. She was happy and smiling at the people in her new job. She's not dead. She couldn't be dead. She was enjoying her new job in America! I hear my father hit the man. The next thing I heard was a glass bottle breaking._

"_You idiot!" My father yelled. I jumped in the small room my father and the man were in.  
>"Dad!" I screamed. <em>

"_Chihiro, get out!" He yelled. His tone was harsh; I took a step back from him. The broken bottle was in his hand. He looked at me with cold, angry eyes. His wasn't acting like he usually did. _

"_Please, dad, calm down. Mom-_

_He took a step forward and I took one backward, the bottle in his hand. _

"_Don't even say her name ever again, do you understand, Chihiro!" He said calmly but coldly.  
>"Mom wouldn't want you to do this! Please dad calm down!" I yelled to him my eyes shut tightly. I opened my eyes and saw him glaring at me. He walked towards me, the bottle in his hand. And he hit me. <em>

_**~Flashback~**_

Just the little 12 year old me, being beaten be my enraged father. My mother died, but I had also lost him in the process. That was the last time he ever spoke to me, or even looked at me in the eye. The distance between us faded away over the years and so did the links that tied me and my family together.

As that painful memory flashed by tear started flooding my face. I had lived in a world of pain and sadness all the years. I had got so used to being alone, I didn't even mourn my own mother! Now I missed her so much, and I couldn't take it. I let myself drop at the edge of the maple tree. My emotions overflowed and my tears didn't stop. I looked up at the sky. And saw a snake-like white shape flying by. My vision blurred and everything went blank…

**Haha another cliffhanger XD ya gotta wait, sorry! I have other stuff to do (like hw) Gosh! Well I hope u enjoyed it please R&R :)**


	3. Author's Note

This is NOT a chapter, sorry. :(

Author's Note (plz read)

Ok, well I'm gonna tell you some stuff about updating, k?

I will _try_ to update once a week.

Reasons:

I have school (Homework) and studying related stuff. Sorry

I have a life {lolz} I have friends and a family that doesn't want me on my computer in all my free time.

On vacations/summer holiday, I might not be ably to update! Because I go places w/ my family and I can't really bring my computer. I usually bring pencil and paper to write drafts and the type them up on my computer when I get back.

For some technical reasons I might not be able to update. (Computer problems) it never happened though and I hope it never will :)

This may sound weird but as much as I love writing, sometimes I don't feel creative! Ik it's weird but it happens, for this reason I may not be able to update every week.

I also have other stories I'm working on (not as much as this one though) sometimes I might get some ideas and update other stories.

Kinda like #2 but I don't spend all my free time writing.

Also I don't write all that fast so…

7:30- 3:18 - school

3:18-5:30 -homework

5:30-6:30-writing

6:30-7:00-eating

7:00-7:30- more writing

7:30-8:00- helping my sis w/ stuff [homework and stuff]

8:00-9:00-other stuff

9:00-10:00-writing

10:00-10:30-reading

Also it might depend I might start my hw , like, 7:00 'cause I have some friends over, ad they don't really support my idea of writing fanfics.

Ok I'm done. See you the next update. I hope this helps you understand y I might not be able to update that much.


	4. A Desolate Past

**Heh, sorry there's a new character in here and it's mostly about her. But there is something interesting. :D Haku still doesn't appear in this chapter but it's kinda about his past. It's really confusing though, sorry. You'll see, he's related to the new character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away but I do own the new character :)**

**Hehee, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R**

_My vision blurred, and everything went blank. _

I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I thought. I felt warm. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. I felt frozen to the ground. The ground? Wait, no. I was in a bed. For a second I thought that leaving my home was a dream. Then it hit me. I had seen Haku, flying in the sky. Maybe I _was _in the spirit world! I shook my head. "No." I thought out loud.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." A soft voice called. I turned my head and saw a girl. She looked about one year younger than me. She had long black hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a long, light blue peace shirt and a short black skirt. I squinted. "Where am I?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "I found you under a tree, you were unconscious. You're at my house." She explained. I looked around. Her _house_ was a small, one-room, wooden cabin. I nodded slowly, trying to understand what had happened to me. Yes, I had fallen unconscious after remembering things about my mom. Then I saw Haku… Haku! I need to find a train! I jumped out of the bed and wobbled to the door. I felt dizzy and almost fell down before the girl helped me up. She giggled.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Chihiro." I mumbled. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Chihiro, my name's Rumi." Her smile was surprisingly warm. I nodded. "Nice to meet you too." I said. Her eyes brightened. "Err, do you live alone?" I asked her, looking around. Her smile faded and her eyes went blank. I was taken aback by her reaction. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-

"It's ok. Actually I would like to talk to you about it." She gestured for me to sit down. I sat down and she sat down in front of me.  
>"My family is all gone. I lived with my parents and my brother. My mom was very strict but my dad was usually nice. My brother and I were very close. My brother and I went to the same school. He's 18, two years older than me. We were so close back then, that sometimes when I had nightmares he would come and sleep next to me, hug me until morning. My parents didn't really support our relationship. We never got into fights and he would always comfort me." She paused. I listened carefully to her; a tear fell from my cheeks as I realized that she was now alone. She got herself together and continued. "My friends at school would think it was kind of weird, I only had two close friends I could actually trust. I didn't really think I needed friends, I had my brother and he was all I needed. When I was 7, he turned 10 and we were still very close. My parents thought they should separate us." I winced at the thought. I was an only child so I didn't know what it felt like. Still, I tried to understand. "I had overheard them having a conversation about us. My mom had said that if we couldn't get more distant in the next year, they would have to separate us. That same day I had told my brother what I had heard. He was very angry at the thought of loosing his little sister. Then over the next year, we got more distant form each other. We stopped telling each other everything; we hardly even talked at all at home. I felt lonelier every day that passed. My brother also seemed depressed most of the time. We also went to different schools so we hardly saw each other. My parents started thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to separate us. I thought my brother hated me now. I was wrong. A few months later my mom died from cancer. My dad left us alone. He left. My brother and I. My brother was so angry, I swear, he could have killed him any minute. I didn't feel anger, I was just sad. Still mourning over my mom. I was an 8-year-old girl and he was day my brother took my hand, and we left the house. He had found a family that could take care of us for a few weeks. My brother got a full time job. I helped out around the house, so they could pay us a little. The family was very nice and said that we could live here for as much time as we wanted. We both said it was fine. We didn't want to take advantage of people. We left after a month. We had worked a lot and had enough money to live on. Then we went to live in this forest. There was an abandoned cabin, which is the one I live in right now. We cleaned it up, bough two matrasses and pillows. We got things that we needed and especially food. One day my brother told me: 'we don't have much money now, Rumi. I'll have to work in some strange places, ok? You have to stay here and take care of our home.' Everyday he would come back with scratches and scars of different kinds. I always asked him about it but he would always answer me: 'As long as we have money, it's fine.' We started getting closer again and his new job got us a lot of money. After a whole year he had so many scars, but he didn't see to care. Then one day… he never came back. I waited two whole days. Then I went to look for him in the morning. I walked the way he went everyday to go to work. I started to smell blood. Then I saw his body. Sprawled across the grass. His face covered in blood, his right hand twisted the wrong way. He was dead." I realized that Rumi had tears all over her pale face. "He had blood all over him. I ran to his side, cried all day and night. He never woke up; he never opened his eyes again. I carried him back home after two days of staying there, crying. He had a note in his pocket. I opened it and read:<p>

_Dear little sister, _

_I love you: always remember this. _

_Don't ever forget me. I have brought us a lot of money so you won't have to work. Please take care of yourself. I wrote this in case I won't make it back home._

_I love you so much, Rumi.  
>I hope we will meet again.<em>

_Rumi, dying is very painful.  
>Stay alive at all cost, do you understand?<em>

_Your brother-_

That was the last thing I ever heard from him. Ever. I don't understand the note, though. Why does he want me to stay alive? And how will we meet if he's dead?" She finished. I cried. How could she live with this horrible memory? I don't think I could. Rumi got up and walked to a drawer. She opened one of the draws and took out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it over and over. She turned the paper over. It read: 

_I will always be with you, Rumi, wherever you may be._

_Never forget me. _

There was a dead flower taped to the back of the paper. It looked like a Forget-me-not. It still had a shade of blue around the petals. _She must of taken really good care of it_, I thought.

"It's already been 7 years. 7 whole years and I haven't seen him. What did he mean? It's not like he can come back from the dead." Rumi whispered so quietly I could hardly hear her.

"What was his name?" I asked. She looked up from the letter.

"Kohaku." She answered. I stared at her for a few minutes.  
>"Does he have a full name?" I asked, still staring. She nodded.<p>

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." She answered simply. My eyes widened.

"He's not dead." I whispered. Rumi looked at me.

"What?" She asked loudly. I shook my head.

"He's alive, I saw him 7 years ago. H-he lives in the spirit world. He's alive. I was 10. Rumi, your brother, he's alive!" She looked at me.

"Chihiro, I think you should rest. Kohaku is dead." She wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Haku is alive." Rumi's eyes widened. "What did you call him?" She said in awe. "Haku," I said. "Why?" "Nobody calls him that but me!" She cried. "Really? I'm sorry. But… Rumi, please believe me. He's alive. Come with me to the spirit world. You can see him there." I explained.

"Fine, I'll come. I'm sure you're lying. Why do you want me to come?" She sighed. I rolled my eyes; she sure was stubborn. "So you'll believe me." I answered simply. She grabbed my bag and threw it at me. "Hurry it up." She said. I winced. "Fine, I'm getting there." I got up and walked to the door. Rumi ran after me and shoved me against the wall. "Hey!" I yelled. She laughed. She sprinted out the door and I ran after her. "Where are we even going?" She asked, slowing down. I caught up with her. "To the nearest train station." I replied. She nodded. "Follow me!" She broke into a run. I sighed and started running after her.

_This journey may be better than I thought._ I looked up to the sky. _You're still looking after her… I hope I made the right choice by brining her with me. I hope you haven't forgotten her. _

**There we go. I'm surprised I'm already updating :D I tried my best for my friend ****Jacqui, you better like it! Please R&R like it? Hate it? {hope you didn't} I need ideas for what's gonna happen next. I also need another character. Please PM me if you have an idea. (I don't want everyone to know) I need the name (including last name), gender, how s/he is related to the story, maybe the background (past) anything else? Plz review I'll update asap. :)**


	5. Only One Hope

**Here's chapter 4! Yay! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and special thanx to J****acqui! Finally Haku will appear in this chapter! Another yay! XD. Oh and a little reminder for their age. **

**Rumi-16 (She's Kohaku's sister) **

**Chihiro-17 (Chihiro is one year older than Rumi)**

**Kohaku-18 (Haku is a year older than Chihiro)**

**Chihiro's Parents- (You can guess their age) [Something reasonable, not like "Her mom's 98, 345, 749, 394 years old"!] xD**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**Oh and I'm working on a crossover b/w Death Note and Soul Eater. (Mostly Death Note)**

**Agh! I'm getting off topic, ON TO THE STORY**

**Wait, actually…. Never mind... _ _''**

Getting to the train station wasn't hard at all, thanks to Rumi's help. We got on the train and waited for the last station. It was a quick trip. The old town was surprisingly close to the place I had lived in less than two days ago. Finally the train stopped for the last time. Nobody was on the train but us. The doors opened and we got up slowly. I jumped to the ground right after Rumi. I bumped into her and we almost fell. We looked at each other and giggled. I remembered the note I had left for my dad. _I hope he's all right, loosing a wife and a daughter may be too much for him._ I thought. Rumi was staring at me. "Earth to Chihiro?" She laughed. I stared at her, confused. We walked a long time before finally getting to the curvy road I remembered so well from 7 years ago. Rumi sighed; I looked at her. "This is gonna be a long walk, Chi." I tilted my head to one side.

"Chi?" I asked. She nodded, and turned her head to look at me.

"It's your new nickname." She said, then smiled. I returned the smile and we continued walking.

"Wow." Was all Rumi managed to say.

"Wow." I agreed. The tunnel looked exactly the same as it did all those years ago. Rumi's everlasting smile faded off her face as it turned to a frown. My face gave in nothing but happiness. There were just as many leaves and trees as 7 years ago. It wasn't an overgrown garden. "So, you've been here before?" Rumi asked, as she looked my way. I nodded simply, still smiling. She nodded slowly, wondering what was on the other side. "Shall we?" I asked. She nodded. And I walked in. I looked back as I realized that Rumi wasn't following. "Rumi?" She looked back into the trees then ran up to me, grabbing my arm. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. We walked through the tunnel slowly and silently. We passed the cold and empty train station. Walking out into the grassy field. "Beautiful." I whispered. "Beautiful." Rumi echoed. I grabbed her hand and walked out into the hills. "Let's go!" I yelled. Rumi didn't have time to react, before she knew it, I was running in front of her pulling at her sleeve. We almost flew over the steps, bringing us to the food stands I remembered so well. Night was starting to fall before we even got to the bridge. "Oh no! Rumi, if we don't eat some food from this world, we're going to disappear!" And I pulled her arm, once again, pulling her all over. We reached a food stand. "Okay, now, let's think about this… Last time I was here, Haku," I shivered as I said his name. "He gave me a berry that he put a spell on so I wouldn't turn into a pig. Maybe someone just has to give me some food so that we don't turn into pigs, right? Well, let's try that."

We walked around the stands, asking for food. The shadow spirits ignored us. Then I finally saw an old friend. "Ka—Kaonashi…" I whispered in disbelief. Rumi looked at me, wondering what I was talking about. I turned and pointed to No-face. She jumped up and screamed. "Wh—what is that?" She yelled. I sighed, I explained to her that he was an old friend I had met in the spirit world when I had last come here. She nodded apprehensively. I still doubted that she understood a word I had said. "Kaonashi, could you give me and Rumi to berries." I asked.

"Ah, ah." After all these years, I still couldn't understand anything he said. Rumi tilted her head to the side; she looked at me then nodded to No-face. He walked up to one of the old food stands, and then came back to us empty-handed. I pointed over to a bush at the base of a building. He walked over the bush then picked two berries; handing them to me, I took one and gave the other one to Rumi. _This is good. It would have been such a shame to disappear as soon as we got to this world. Haku… I miss you so much._ My head was filled with memories of Haku. I ate the berry at the same time as Rumi; it tasted just as good as last time. Savoring every bite as I looked around to see If Haku was here. _No… When will I see him?_ No-face led the way to the entrance of the bathhouse. The frog and the toads looked exactly the same. "Guess what?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'm back! It's me, Sen!" All the spirits dropped their things and stared at me, mouths open. "It can't be!" Some of the spirits yelled. "She's finally back!" Others whispered to each other. Then a voice I heard topped the others, a very familiar voice. Lin! Lin was here! "Lin" I shouted. "Sen, you're back!" She ran through the crowd and hugged me—so tightly, I could hardly breath. Lin smiled to me then looked at Rumi. "I have bad news…" She mumbled. I nodded for her to go ahead. "Yubaba wants to see her," Lin turned to Rumi. "In her office. Right now." Lin's smile faded away as she finished her sentence. My own smile faded as I looked at Rumi's confused expression. I took her hand. "Rumi. You. Must. Never. Forget. Your. Name." I stated. Then I pulled her to the elevator. A few minutes later, we got to the door of Yubaba's office. And as Yubaba had done last time, she pulled both of us in. "Well, well, well," She sneered. "If it isn't Sen's friend." She shoved me off to the side, and then zipped my mouth shut. I kept quiet, looking helplessly at Rumi.

"Sign it!" Yubaba ordered. Rumi shivered then signed the paper.

流水

(Rumi)

English (Running, water)

"So your name is Rumi?" She said. Rumi nodded slowly, still shivering. "What a _pretty _name. But it belongs to _me _now." She continued. Yubaba lifted her hand above the paper. The first character of Rumi's name came off the paper and into Yubaba's hand. Leaving only the last character of her name. **(****水****) **Yubaba closed her hand around the character and it disappeared. "Your name will now be Mizu. Do you understand, Mizu? Answer me Mizu!" Yubaba yelled. Rumi—No, Mizu, nodded confusedly. I looked at Mizu in horror, pain and regret in my eyes. I didn't think _this_ of all things that could have happened had to occur. "I said answer me!" Mizu looked back to me, I just nodded. "Uh… Yes Ma'am!" Mizu looked back to Yubaba then to me. Though she didn't seem to quite be looking at me. She was looking behind me. So I did the same thing. I turned my head. And there he was! Haku. Standing right before my very eyes. For a moment I thought it was an illusion. It wasn't. He was so real. His eyes blinking as he saw me, then the happiness in his eyes turning to darkness as he saw Mizu. His hair about the same length as the last time I had seen him. Though he seemed stronger and taller; he still looked the same to me. His low voice made me snap back to reality. "You called for me?" He turned away from me to Yubaba. Yubaba nodded. "This girl signed the contract," She said, turning to Mizu. "Set her up with a job." Although Haku's expression was unreadable I knew I had done the wrong thing by bringing Mizu here. "Right," Haku said, his expression blank. He turned to his sister, whom was speechless. "What's your name?" My heart stopped beating. I looked at Mizu, she was frozen, wordless. _Oh god no. When Haku realizes that I brought her here, he's really going to kill me. _I thought. I nodded helplessly to Mizu. Haku repeated his question. "What's your name?" I couldn't stand it anymore. I was sure Mizu was going to run and hug him any second. "Mizu," I said. "Her name is Mizu." Haku nodded. "Ok Mizu, follow me." And with that, he walked away, not looking behind him again. I took Mizu's hand and pulled her along with me. We followed Haku, both quiet, until we got to an elevator. Haku was already waiting for us inside, his hand on the handle. Web both walked in as he pulled down the handle. The doors closed and we started going down. It was silent for the first minute or two, the n Mizu spoke. "Haku! You're alive! Haku, thank god! I found you lying there, dead! H—how are you still alive?" She yelled. Haku didn't even turn around. "Don't talk to me." He said. "And address me as _Master_ Haku." Mizu was shocked; I don't think there was even a word to describe her feelings right there, she was speechless, dazed, bewildered. Didn't her brother even remember her! He obviously did, seeing the look in hi eyes when he saw her in that room. The elevator stopped and we walked out, still following Haku. I was still holding Mizu's hand as we approached the giant talking toads. {Lolz} "I don't care if Yubaba gets angry with us. We're not taking humans." The first toad said. Haku looked at them seriously. "She's already under contract." "What?" The second toad yelled. Mizu bowed down to the toads, not daring to say anything. "We are _not _taking her in_ our _department." I heard a women say behind us. "Remember _last_ time we had a human here! The accident with No-face!" Another women whispered. I tightened my fists, not wanting to cause any trouble. Haku looked up. "Three days of eating our food and her smell will go away." He sure was good at acting. Then I remembered, last time I was here he had said the same thing. This really seemed like _déjà vu. _Haku kept talking but my mind wondered on other things.

_What would happen to Mizu? No! Her name isn't Mizu! It's Rumi! I forgot her name; I need to write it down before she forgets it as well. _I came back to reality to realize that Lin was yelling to Haku. "Don't you dump her on me, Haku!" She yelled across the room. Rumi and I followed her for a minute, then she stopped and swirled around. "Sen! I can't believe you got Yubaba again!" She turned to Rumi. "What's your name?" Rumi hadn't spoken since she had seen Haku. I sighed. "Her name is Ru—I mean Mizu."

_This is going to be bad. Haku is definitely going to hate me, when he can finally talk to me. If he can ever talk to me. Rumi got her name taken away and I'm not sure she'll ever get it back. Was getting her to see her brother really worth all that trouble?_

**Awesomeness! I hope you liked the Chapter! Please R&R. About the Death Note/Soul Eater fanfic, I will probably upload the first chap. either this weekend or earlier. :D **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, sorry I took a really long time to update. We had a weird schedule school and the MSP and all that… *sigh***


	6. Author's Note 2

Heyy guys! It's meh :

You missed meh didn't ya? .3.

Anyways, I'm currently working on a Death Note/Soul Eater fanfic! Yay for meh!

I already told u didn't i?

I will upload the first chappie sooooon :

(Hopefulleh)

And…

I will also upload the next chapter for this story, heehee….

I have it all written but I'm soooo lazy I can't seem to find the time to type it uppp :

Sorreh… Well I'll try ASAP! I'm doing my hw right now and I'm kinda slacking off I just started it and it's 6:49 pm!  
>I am also working on Kitty Love Story<p>

And

Feathertail's Soul

Check 'em out if u haven't, I'd be really happeh.

Oh and btw if I don't get a few reviews on Kitty Love Story then I'll make u guys wait too 'cause it make meh feel really happeh when I get a review :

Sorry ik u guys are annoyed w/ my smiley face :

Ok plz review if u have any Qs on anything, plz ask meh :

And I will reply to u asap

BTW I have M.A.P testing coming up soon so I won't be able to update muuuuuch :

Oh and I am watching this anime called Tegami Bachi,…. A MUST SEE to all of u guys.


	7. Forget me

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER! Oh god, what, it's been like 2 months since I last updated…. But! I will make up for it! There's going to be a Rumi/Haku side story of their past until when Haku died! YAY! I already started writing it! Okay and also I would like to tell you that Chihiro is now settled in and this is the morning after the day they got to the Bathhouse (If you know what I mean) So it's not exactly continued from the last chapter. If you're confused then it doesn't matter just keep reading! This chapter focuses more on Chihiro, Haku, and Rumi. **

**Please R&R.**

Chihiro POV-

"Chihiro!" I heard my name yelled by a familiar voice. I lifted my head in surprise. "Yeah…" I mumbled, still half asleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me until I started to feel sick. "Whaaaat?" I protested, still not knowing who it was. "It's me Chihiro, wake up!" The voice whispered. "Ha—ku." I jumped up. There he was, standing before me. And before I even knew it, I was outside the Bathhouse, holding Haku's hand. "Chihiro, I missed you so much, you can't imagine how happy I was when I saw you with my…" He trailed off. "Sister?" I offered. His head jerked up. "Chihiro," He snapped, "Why did you take her here?" He yelled in my face.

I suddenly felt guilty, "I—I didn't think that"— "Well I guess you need to think a little more before you act!" He snapped.

"I'm really sorry!" I cried. "I really didn't mean"— he cut me off again, "Sorry won't make her get her name back!" He stepped closer to me. I took a step back, starting to feel afraid. "Rumi…" He whispered, his voice smoothing.

I relaxed, smiling. "I think I have an idea!" I called as I walked toward the back of the bathhouse, were the boiler room was. I ran down the steps, almost crashing into the wall; just like seven years ago. Haku followed me without a word. "Kamaji! I'm baaaaack!" I called as I slid open the door to the boiler room. "Sen! You're back!" He repeated.

I left my shoes and socks next to the enchanted soot balls. They stumbled around and under the shoes until they lifted up and carried them, soon disappearing in their little holes. "Kamaji, do you have any more train tickets?" Haku stood behind me, peering over my shoulder as Kamaji gave me a few train tickets. "Yes, I found five a few months ago. I don't have much use for them, so I guess I'll just give them to you." My eyes shone, turning cold as I saw Haku behind me. "Go away, you big meanie." I turned around and started pouting. "Thanks Kamaji!" I called as I stormed off. "I owe you one."

Haku P.O.V-

And with that, Chihiro left me, standing there in the boiler room. "Kamaji, who is she taking with her?" I tried to keep my voice even. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing Rumi, Yu-bird, Boh… No-face might come with her." Kamaji turned away, afraid of how I would react. And he was right. "No way!" I snapped. "I'm coming with her! There is NO way she's going without me!" I ran—no _flew_—out of the boiler room. "Chihiro!" I shouted as I ran all over the bathhouse, looking for her.

Chihiro P.O.V-

"Where's Rumi?" I asked Lin. "Dunno," She mumbled. "Tell me where she is right now!" I urged. Lin gave up, "In our room, she not feeling well." I sighed, _of course._ I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could, and opened the door. When I noticed there was no one else in the room except Rumi, I walked over to her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rumi, it's Chi-" I sighed again, realizing that if anybody overheard me using my real name-and Rumi's- I would be dead meat. "Mizu," I paused. "It's me, Sen. Please come out of the bathhouse as soon as you can. I'll take you to Haku." I whispered, then hurriedly left the room.

Haku P.O.V

As I stood close to the bridge, I saw Chihiro walk calmly toward me. "Chihi- Where's Rumi?" I paused, looking over her shoulder. "She's coming." She concluded, walking slower and slower as she got next to me. I nodded, "Right. But...Why did you ask Kamaji for the train tickets?" I asked, trying to sound and look casual. "Why should I tell you?" She looked away. "You're the one who told me to think more before I acted. I suddenly felt wrapped in a pang of guilt. "I didn't mean it!" I tried to defend myself. "I was just... Angry and scared because of Rumi!" She didn't look back at me, instead, she whispered, "Well maybe you should think a little more before you act." My eyes widened in pain, of all things that could happen the first time I could actually speak to her, I really didn't expect this. Leaving me standing there, she ran off. "Chihiro!" I tried to apologize, but she ignored me.

Chihiro P.O.V

And with that, I left poor Haku standing there like a baby stranded on an island. I ignored all attempts of him trying to call me, "Serves him right!" I mumbled.

"Mizu!" I yelled, storming up the stairs of the bathhouse. "Mhm?" I heard her reply. I made an entrance in the room, slamming the door open with a loud bang. "Get over here right now!" I shouted. She wad eating a rice ball. I sighed, wow she's hopeless, I thought. He stuffed the last of the rice ball crime in her mouth and finally made a move to stand up. But before she could get on her feet, I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs and out the bathhouse.

Rumi P.O.V

Before I knew it, Chihiro had brought me all the way outside. "Rumi!" I heard a boy with straight dark hair-Haku, I think his name was-ran toward me. I took a step back as Sen walked in front of me. "Eh, who's that guy, s'he your boyfriend?" I starter giggling. Sen flushed a deep red, looking like blushing tomato.

Chihiro P.O.V

It finally hit me when o realized what she had said.

"Eh, who's that guy, s'he you boyfriend?"

"Eh, who's that guy"

"Who's that guy?"

…

Time seemed to stop the more I thought about it. Waves of feeling started hovering over me. Tears welled up in my eyes. She couldn't have forgotten him, right? It can't be! I mean... He's her brother... And... And... She's his sister! And she remembered him when she first got here, but that means..."YUBABA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Rumi looked at me, Haku stopped in his tracks, and time finally seemed to start again. I sobbed until Haku out his hand in my shoulder. I wiped away the tears and tried to explain. "Rumi...Yubaba! She forgot!" I whimpered. Haku frowned, "What do you mean?" he looked worried and confused. "Rumi!" I cried, barely taking any breaths, "She forgot about you, Haku." hid face twisted into an unreadable expression.

"She forgot you're her brother!"

**Oh and btw, I know this chapter is really short. You'd think after not updating for 2 months I would have a 20 page chapter, but NOOOOOO I just had to write the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. Shame on me. **

**PS: The Haku/Rumi side story will be posted today! Oh and btw please review. **


	8. You can'tSide Story

_**I've decided to write a side story based on Rumi and Haku's history. It's about their past and what happened with Haku's jobs and stuff. I think it should be pretty cool. Tell me what you think in a review. Like, should I do more things like this for made-up characters in stories? Oh and please keep in mind that in the beginning, Rumi's 7. :) Thanks! Well anyway, R&R!**_

_**PS: It's so annoying that Haku from Spirited Away and Haku from Naruto have to SAME FREAKIN' NAME! It's so annoying, whenever I try to imagine Kohaku; I come up with Haku (The ninja) in my head! Gosh, it's so annoying!**_

__"Rumi!" Haku looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you all right?" His gaze softened as he saw me in the bed. He crawled under the blankets with me. "Don't worry, I'm here Ru. You'll be ok." After he stopped talking, he hugged me softly and placed a cold hand on my cheek. "_I'll_ protect you." He hugged me tighter, I felt warm. I rested my head against his chest, closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up hours later, only to find that my brother was gone. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I walked down the stairs slowly. "Haku!" I called from the kitchen. The house felt empty, almost haunted. "Weird." I thought out loud. "There's usually always someone here." I ran around the house opening all the doors and calling my mom and dad. "Maybe they went out." I said to myself.

I walked outside and called for my family one last time. I decided to go out and look for them. I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door. "Mom! Dad! Haku!" I called. No answer. I walked around the neighborhood. Suddenly, I found myself somewhere unknown.

_Maybe I made a wrong turn? _I wondered, trying to figure out which way I had gone before. "Ha-….!" I cut myself off as I noticed my parents in a bar. "Dad, M-…" Again, I cut myself off when I heard Haku's name being mentioned. "Haku and Rumi are way too close to each other. They can't stay like this." Mom said. "Yes, they are, do you think we should send them somewhere?" Dad seemed rather sad. Mom nodded, but frowned at the same time. Dad raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Do you think we should keep them together?" Mom stood up quickly, making the glass in front of her almost break. "Yes, we should." She was distracted, I could tell. "Do something like that." She paused again. "I need fresh air." She started walking towards the door, then turned around slowly. "We'll talk about this later. Ok?" She forced a smile. "Oh, and…" She stopped and frowned again. "If they don't get more distant next year, we _will _have to separate them." She turned away and walked outside. I came out of my hiding place and jumped forward. "Mom!" I cried, then thought to myself, _If mom finds out I was watching, who knows what she'll do? _I decided to tell Haku later. She looked shocked, "Wh-what are you doing here?" She yelled. I was taken aback, she really didn't want me listening to that. "I just saw you coming out of the bar." I paused. "'Cause I was trying to find Haku around. And… I wanted to ask you if you know where he is?"

She pushed me aside, "Well I _don't_ know where he is." She walked away, leaving me dumbfounded. A single tear streamed down my cheek. _Why did they do this to me and Haku? We're just brother and sister…_ I walked home quickly, crying. Hoping Haku would be home and he would listen to me.

RUMI FINALLY GOT HOME…

The door creaked as I opened it.

"Haku?" I whispered through the dark. I couldn't see anything; all the lights were off and the house was dark and quiet. "Are you…there?" I was scared, so scared. For a seven-year-old to be in a dark house, no light at all and creaking sounds all over the place. I opened the door even wider. Suddenly, I saw a large shadow coming towards me, it looked like a monster, actually, more like a ghost. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled, the ghost coming closer and closer to me. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I turned around, trying to run away when the ghost grabbed my shoulders, flung me over its shoulder and walked to the kitchen. I was kicking and punching the ghost's back, the ghost, which now seemed to be perfectly human.

After a few minutes of kicking and punching, I finally realized that I had been put down, and the lights were on. I opened my squinted eyes. I gasped, "Haku! There you are!" He nodded, "Yeah, you didn't need to make such a ruckus, sheesh." He smiled. "Yeah… I guess." I forced a smile.

HAKU POV:

Rumi looked uneasy, "Yeah… I guess." She smiled. I looked at her with a worried expression, obviously getting to her. "If there's anything you need to tell me, you can. You know that, right? I'm your brother, anything, you can tell me anything." I smiled. "Ru-mi." I flicked her forehead.

"I have to tell you something, then." She paused.

I nodded, "Go ahead."

RUMI POV: **(Sorry the POV keeps changed :/)**

"I heard Mom and Dad say something before. They said… that they would separate us if… we stayed like this." I trailed off, making Haku frown. "Wh-when did they say this?" He shook my shoulders quickly. "Ow!" I screeched. "What are you doing?" I pulled away from my brother.

Haku stepped back quickly, remorse in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rumi. I really didn't mean to do that." He crunched up his face in pain. I walked back to him, "Don't worry, brother. It's ok." I tried to smile. "But what are we going to do." Haku didn't answer, instead, he left to his room without a word. I looked down to my feet, "I'm sorry, brother." I walked to my room and locked the door.

THE NEXT DAY 

RUMI POV:

I woke up the next morning to find a side of my bed freezing cold. "Haku didn't come…" I whispered to myself, frowning in pain at the thought. "I should go look for him." I sat up on my bed, rubbing my face with the warm palms of my hands. Walking to the bathroom, I noticed the door of my room locked. Sighing I unlocked it. "That why he wasn't here." I flicked my forehead. "Stupid." I splashed my face with cold water, in desperate attempt to wake myself up. My eyes still half-closed, I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

To my surprise, Haku was there. My eyes widened, "Haku!" I ran over to hug him. He hugged me back tightly, not letting go.

"They can't do that, can they?" He smiled painfully. "They can't take you away from me, can they? I'm sorry Rumi, you can't leave me."

"I won't leave you." I hoped my promise would come true. "I promise big brother. I promise I won't leave you." I hugged him back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I could feel Haku's warm breath on my neck. I pushed him away a little and said, "Big brother, where are mom and dad?" I asked, a hint of pain in my voice.

"I don't know." He admitted, "But when I find them…" He trailed off. "I have to go Ru. See you later, ok?" He smiled a crooked smile. I nodded, "Ok! I'll stay at home and wait for mom and dad!" I smiled and waved at him as he walked out the front door. "Later!"

I smiled as the door closed behind him. "I hope he'll stay with me forever!" I said happily as I skipped up the stairs. I stayed at home all day. Playing various video games that Haku had played at my age, eating a few snacks now and then, listening to music while surfing the Internet. I was bored most of the time; I had much more fun playing with Haku.

I was in my room when I heard a crash. The door opened and I heard several voices. It sounded like dad screaming at Haku. Mom wasn't there…from what I could hear. Then I heard dad's voice rising over the crashes. "Dammit Haku! How dare you punch your own parents!" He roared.

Then Haku screamed, "What do you mean 'Dammit Haku'? I should be the one saying DAMN YOU! You're not my father, you're a MONSTER!" I could hear another crash, Haku had thrown something at dad.

I ran downstairs as fast as my legs could possibly take me. I jumped the few last steps, stumbled through the kitchen at ran to the front door.

"Stop!" I yelled, even though I couldn't even hear my voice because of the screaming. "Please STOP!" I shut my eyes, running toward dad and head-butting him in the ribs. "STOP! You can't do this!" My eyes were still shut but I could hear Haku gasping and, somehow, his gasp didn't seem surprised, it was worried, scared. I could feel dad's hand grabbing my shoulders.

I stumbled and fell on the stairs in front of the door as he threw me back. My head hit a wall, or cabinet, I couldn't tell what it was because of the pain. My eyes couldn't seem to open and when I reached to rub the back of my head, I felt sticky, warm liquid. I brought my hand to my face, and…Blood. I was bleeding heavily; the back of my head had almost cracked open. I could feel the blood oozing out. My head hurt like hell, I felt dizzy and I couldn't see clearly. I tried to stand up, but failed miserably. My head was filled with screams, which made my head feel even dizzier. The loss of blood made me so weak, I couldn't even open my mouth, it felt dry and I was suddenly in a desperate need of water. I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I could only think one thing.

_I'm gonna die._

_I'm gonna die right here and now._

I moved my hands and legs, which seemed to be the only parts of my body that functioned normally. I dragged myself out of Haku and dad's sight and into the kitchen.

"H—help." I rasped, barely hearing the sound of my own voice. I kept dragging myself all over the kitchen, searching for a drinkable source of water or something to drink. I opened the fridge and found a bottle. I turned it around and around, desperately searching the tag for "water" but my vision was failing me. I squinted my eyes and felt the tag. No use, I couldn't see a thing. I decided to drink it anyway, I didn't know what else I could have done; my throat was so dry I couldn't say a thing, I couldn't move my legs anymore and my body felt completely numb.

I took the bottle with both my hands and slowly—very slowly—got up into a sitting position. I drank a sip, then another, and another, until I had drunk almost half the bottle. It didn't taste that bad. Nothing like water, but not as bad as expired milk. After a few minutes, my headache had gone, but the back of my head still felt like it was burning. My body was still numb but I could slightly move my feet—not my legs—but my feet. That was a start. My eyes were starting to get less and less foggy, and the dryness of my mouth and lips was slowly fading away. "What did I drink…" I stood up slowly, but my ears were ringing; a long _beep_ish sound.

I used the counter as help to stand up. It felt like I'd been sitting there for days. I reached out to feel the gash in my head; it was still bleeding.

After minutes of trying to get to the front door, the ringing in my ears had stopped; I could still hear Haku and dad fighting. So I ran back to where they were standing, punching each other and screaming things I don't even dare say out loud.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I sat down on the stairs, begging them to stop, even though I couldn't hear myself say those words. I begged and begged, until finally, I blacked out.

_**Did you like it? I think it turned out pretty good. This is the first part of the Haku/Rumi side-story thing. Review if you want MOARRRR!**_

_**Btw, I hope you enjoyed 8D and sorry I put it up kinda late..**_


	9. Author's Note 3please read

**Aw you guys! Thank you SO MUCH for all the WONDERFUL reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I love all you guys who supported me and read and/or reviewed! I'm really sorry for not being up to your standards… I keep not updating for a long time but I swear I will! Again, I'm sorry about the long waits between chapter but I've been obsessed with Naruto and writing Naruto fanfictions so I haven't been updating much else lately… I'm so sorry! I feel so bad for disappointing you guys but this is just to let you know that I'm not dead, I'm still alive and hopefully will be updating this in the next month…? DX Again thank you for the nice reviews and tell me if you want me to update more of this and possibly finish it -_- **

**Anyway, so if you like Naruto, check out my fanfics.. haha.. and any reviews on any of my fanfics will make me want to write even more. **

**One last thing is that I've been having some mood changes lately… I feel sorta depressed lately, so uh, be nice please :) A good friend of mine recently left me (she didn't die, don't worry guys) and my favorite teacher died of cancer. And bad stuff happen.. Yeah that's it. **

**Just wanna make sure you know that all your reviews make me happier.**

**Thanks for reading this, I swear I'll try to update..**


End file.
